The Origins of Iron Man
by WhoThere
Summary: This is the story of how Tony Stark became Iron Man, what drove him to be a hero and how he balances it with his normal life. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel.**

**A/N: I just want to say before you read this is I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT IRON MAN'S ORIGIN. Ask me anything about Spidey and I'm fine but Iron Man and I'm a bit shaky, not saying this is rubbish because it isn't; I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm working hard on the next. Something's I stole from the movie, I know I shouldn't and I don't like stealing things but some of them were to good to pass up and others I needed help with the story; anyway read the story and please please please please review, reviews mean everything to me and reviews keep me going. Also this story is in the same universe as my Origins of Spider-Man, this is the "Origins Universe". **

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of a Hero**

"_Wake up Mr Stark, wake up!"_

**Tony Stark opened up his eyes and a surge of pain shot through his head. A bald man faced him; he had a strong ****Afghanistan accent and an evil smile running across his face. Tony looked around him. It seemed like a huge workshop that full of crates labelled STARK ENTERPRISE.**

"**Where am i?" You could hear the fear in Tony's vioce, even if he did try to hide it. **

"**My name is Raza, you are my base in Afghanistan and you work for me now." **

"**If I say no?" **

**Raza pointed his gun at an old man who was being held by two guards. Tony hadn't noticed that he wasn't the only one there. **

"**No! No more people die."**

**Raza put his gun away and smiled. "Then we have an understanding Mr Stark." The two guards let go of the old man and he dropped to the floor. They followed their boss to the door. Raza stopped and turned around. "I will bring the plans of what I want you to build later." The three men opened the door and walked out, you could hear all of the locks being turned to seal it shut.**

**Tony turned to the old man who had now picked himself up off the floor. "The top bunk's mine."**

**The old man spoke. "Looks like we are going to be here for some time."**

"**Yeah, is it just me or does your chest hurt too?" Tony pulled down the neck of his shirt and looked at his chest.**

"**And how in the hell did I not notice I had one of these before?" A circular device was attached to his skin on his chest, around the outside, blue lights were shining. **

**The old man put his hand on Tony's shoulder and said. "A piece of shrapnel was inbedded into your chest and this "pacemaker" is the only thing keeping you alive." **

**Tony stood on the spot for a moment taking it all in. "Does it come with a warranty?" **

"**You are taking all this very well."**

**Tony smiled. "Don't worry, I'll freak out in a minute or two."**

**The door opened once again and Raza walked back in with a folder under his arm. He placed it on a table and signaled for Tony to come over. **

"**This is what I want you to build."**

**Tony looked at the blueprints. "A missile." **

"**Not just any missile, a missle that sends out a EMP; but this pulse must be an exact frequency." Raza pulled out another blue print which had details of the pulse frequency on it. "You have all the technologly needed, here in this warehouse, you have one month to build it."**

"**It can't be done in one month, I need more time."**

"**One month or he dies…****and don't try and escape, guards are on duty all around the outside of the warehouse." And with that he walked out of the room and sealed the door shut. **

**The old man looked at the plans. "You're not going to make this are you?" **

"**I don't have a choic****e."**

**He sighed. "My name isYinsen and it looks like I'm going to be your room mate."**

**Stark smiled. "Then lets get to work."**

**The days went by surprisingly quickly, and the missile was starting to take form; but not quick enough. What Raza demanded was near impossible and time was running out. Tony knew he and Yinsen had to escape but how? Gaurds were posted outside the warehouse and Raza or his right hand man came in reguarly to check what was going on. They were being watched almost constantly.**

**ONE WEEK TO GO**

**Yinsen was working as fast as he could on the missile, he looked up to ask Tony for an opin****ion but he was nowhere to be found. **

"**Stark, where are you?" **

**Tony walked out from behind some crates and put a iron mask on the the table.**

"**What are you planning Stark?"**

"**Something big." **

"**And**** could this big project of yours be why we're missing certain parts?"**

**Tony laughed. "Let me show you something…" He paused. "I haven't said that to a woman in ages." **

**Tony lead Yinsen behind some creates and showed him a huge exo-suit. It looked bulky and heavy, bits of metal and wires were sticking out of it. It was completely built apart from the helmet. **

"**What is it?" Yinsen asked, he walked up to the suit and inspected it closer.**

"**Our escape, were getting out of here… it has bullet proof armour and a flame thrower, plus advanced strength; but not much else."**

"**There's only one suit."**

"**I'll go first, clear out the bad guys then you follow."**

**Yinsen took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and sighed, then put them back on.**

"**By your lead Stark."**

"**You're damn right it is."**

**  
A few hours later Tony had finished with his suit, everything was working. He added a small EMP pulse in the front of the suit, it was inside the circle on the suits chest; much like the one Tony had on his chest. Yinsen helped him into the suit and checked he could move inside it. **

"**You look like some kind of Iron Man."**

"**This is so uncomfortable, it really needs some sort of padding. Could be worse, it could be made out of sticky back pastic and tape."**

"**You sure you want to do this Tony?" Yinsen looked him dierectly in the eye, despite the mask being on. **

"**I don't have a chioce."**

"**Yes you do!" He snapped. "There is always a choice."**

**Tony walked off towards the door. "Time to be the hero." He turned round to Yinsen. "Stay here 'till I come back for you." Yinsen noded and hid behind some crates. Tony headed to the door again and punched it once, twice and on the third time it flung open. The guards jumpped out of their seats, scrabbling for their guns. They started to open fire on him. Bullets flew everywhere but not one peirced the armour. He grabbed one of the guards and flung him across the workshop, he crashed into a workbench and laid there unconsious. He punched the other guard into the wall the kicked the third in the stomach. **

"**Well that wasn't so difficult."**

**Just as soon as he had said that more guards appeared from all directions; they aimed their guns at Tony.**

"**This is going to hurt."**

**The ****bullets came flying out, hitting Tony on his amour, it may have been bullet proof but he still felt the impact. In fact it was so strong he couldn't move, was this it, is this how Tony Stark was going to die; in an escape attempt? All of a sudden there was an amazingly deafening sound of metal against metal, the guards looked behind them and saw a man taking out the screws in the scafholding. It was Yinsen. One of the guards aimed at him but Tony somehow got there first. He grabbed his gun and smacked it around his face as hard as he could, he then turned his attention on the rest of the men. Bullets flew everywhere but at last all of the gaurds were taken out, Tony turned round to look for Yinsen but when he saw him he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart…again. Yinsen was on the floor holding his chest, the blood slowly pooling onto the floor. Tony ran over to his side and took of his mask. **

"**Where were you hit?"**

**Yinsen replied but every word was a struggle. "I'm hit in the lung, there nothing you can do for me Tony…leave me."**

"**Come on, you can't die…you've still got to show me how this works." He put his hand on his chest.**

**Yinsen smiled. "Listen to me now Stark, you are one of very few men who will stand up for what is right; the world needs more of people like you…so don't go and screw it up." **

**Tony smiled****. "I won't screw it up." **

**He stood up and put on his mask and walked over to the exit of the workshop where he had been kept for so long. **

"**Time to kick some ass." **

**As he stepped outside the sun almost blinded him, he had almost forgoten what it was like. As his eyes adjusted he saw Raza standing there. Behind him were even more armed guards.**

"**Stark?" Raza said cautiously.**

**Tony stood on the spot and said nothing, all he did was hold up his arm. "If I was you I would run now."**

**A stream of flame shot out ****and rendered the guards helpless. Tony hadn't noticed the flammable barrels stacked in the yard. "Oh, Oh." was his only remark.**

**The camp was blown up and the force of the explosion sent Tony flying backwards into a solid wall. When he opened h****is eyes again he saw that the camp, in fact everything, was on fire. Bodies were lying everywhere, no one was alive apart from him; he looked down at his suit and saw it was hanging open. Tony riped it off himself and threw it onto the floor, there was nothing he could do now apart from wait for someone, hopefully the army, to find him…that's if the army was looking for him. He walked around the devastated camp looking for some shade. Eventually he sat down behind some rocks, waiting for help; and wondering how this whole nightmare even happened. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up and running and Tony's life will start to get back to normal, sort off; I've changed a couple of things in the "Iron Man universe" e.g. Tony's Mother is alive and some other things. So read on and enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Back **

"_Wake up Mr Stark, wake up!"_

"_Y__ou work for me now."_

"_Listen to me now Stark, you are one of very few men who will stand up for what is right; the __world needs more of these people."_

"_I'm hit in the lung, there__'s nothing you can do for me Tony…leave me."_

"_Wake up Stark, time to die, wake up…wake up. WAKE UP!"_

**Tony jolted viol****ently. A dark skinned man with a short haircut and a navy blue suit was standing over him.**

"**It's ok Mr Stark we've found you, my name is Lt. Colonel James Rhodes; I'm with the U.S. Air Force."**

**He helped Tony to his feet. **

"**This way Mr Stark, time to go home."**

**Rhodes lead Tony to the plane. There were soldiers following behind them.**** Once on board Tony saw there was a room just for him. In it there was a single bed, a mini fridge, a wardrobe full of clothes and even a shower. **

"**You got a shower on a pla****ne? Who's stupid idea was that?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone. **

"**Erm…It was yours, sir."**

"**Oh…well that's just stupid." **

**Rhodes cleared his throat. "I've been assigned to talk to you about what happened and what is going to happen."**

**Tony butted in. "Do you work for me Rhodey?"**

"**Yes sir, I'm the liaison between Stark Industries and the military in the department of acquisitions."**

"**You know you could of just said yeah."**

**Rhodey laughed. He sat down in a chair next to Tony. **

"**Sir…"**

"**You mean Tony…"**

"**Did you build that amour youself? I saw it in a heap on the floor near were we found you, and what is that thing on your chest?"**

**He frooze on the spot, thinking of what he could say next. "You know what I could do with, some food."**

**Rhodey went out of the room and got some food, after a while Tony started to explain what happened to him and what that "thing", as he put it, was on his chest. How Yinsen died, and what Raza had wanted him to build; but the main thing he told him was about the suit. The suit that had helped him break out of his prision. The time flew by and before they knew it they were back in America. Tony looked out the window and saw loads of photographers and the press. **

"**Rhodey, don't tell anyone what I've told you ok?"**

"**I won't tell anyone, don't worry."**

"**I'm not worried I just said don't tell anyone." Tony looked down at himself and said. "There is no way I'm gonna have my picture taken like this." **

**A few minutes later the ramp of the plane opened up and the soldiers ran out and positioned themselves around the crowd. Then Tony and Rhodey came out, cameras flashing and people calling out forTony to interview. A red haired woman and black haired woman were waiting for him. The red haired was Virginia Pepper Potts, most people called her Pepper though; she was Tony's personal secretary and his long time girlfriend. The other woman was ****Maria Stark, his mother. When they reached them Maria jumped out and hugged him. **

"**I thought I'd lost you Anthony."**

"**It's alright Mom, you haven't; and I'm fine. Rhodey here has looked after me well."**

"**Well not bloody well enough if you got caught in the first place."**

"**That wasn't his fault, he wasn't there; we were ambushed. But he did find me."**

"**Is that true?" She asked Rhodey.**

"**Yes ma'am." He replied. **

**She let go ofTony and hugged him. "My hero, thank you so much."**

**Tony turned to Pepper. "And why haven't I been getting my letters or any phones calls this past month?" **

"**Always the joker." She smiled. "I missed you so much." **

"**I've missed me too, come on; I'm going home."**

**BACK AT STARKS MANSION **

"**So Pepper, how has the bu****siness been doing?"**

"**You've been held captive for a month, in a foreign country were they did good only knows what and you're worried about the business."**

"**I'm fine really."**

"**Screw you what about me! Do you know how worried I've been about you? How many sleepness nights I've had…I thought you were dead." Tears ran down her face. **

**He walked over and hugged her. "But I'm back now, no more sleepless nights…although there are gonna be a few when were…"**

**She laughed and wiped away her tears. "I missed you so much." She put her hand on his chest and felt something stick out. **

"**What's that sicking out."**

**Tony smiled. **

"**Not that!" She put her hand on his chest. "This."**

"**Erm…well it's a…" He sighed. "Just don't don't scream ok." He open up his shirt and showed her the pacemaker.**

"**Oh my god…what did they do to you?"**

"**When I was ambushed a piece of shrapnel was imbeded into my chest, this pacemaker is the only thing that keeps me alive…" He paused for a minute and walked up to his elevator. **

"**Tony where are you going?"**

"**To see Jarvis."**

**She run over to the lift and stopped the doors from closing. "I'm so not letting you out of my sight."**

**They both went down to the bottom floor of the mansion. This was Tony's workshop where he tinkered with anything and everything. This is where he wrote up most of his blueprints for his weapons and where he created Jarvis.**

"**Hey Jarvis."**

"**Welcome back Mr Stark." He replied in a robotic voice. **

**Jarvis was Tony's artifical butler. He was 100 computer program; one hell of a clever program. He ran most of the things in the house and Tony thought he was more trustworty than a human. **

"**Jarvis can you scan my pacemaker."**

"**Yes Sir, scaning now…scan complete."**

"_This technology is made from Stark machinery, whoever made this has a very high IQ. Also a piece of strapnel is enbeded in your chest, but your health is stable. The piece of shrapnel has Stark engraved on it."_

"**You have got to be kiding me?"**

"_No sir, I was not blessed with a sen__se of humour in my memory banks."_

"**Hmm, looks like you've still got sarcasm though."**

"_My appoliges sir, sarcasm was not me__ant. Scans also indicate that you need to recharge your pacemaker."_

"**How long have I got ****'till I need to recharge?"**

"_Three hours __sir, give or take."_

"**What!" Tony and Pepper both shouted this at the same time. **

"**Jarvis where can I recharge it?"**

"_From my power source, the technology is compatable, take the red wire and the yellow wire and hold them to your pacemaker."_

**Tony ran over to Jarvis's power su****pply and unscrewed the back of it and found the wires he needed and held them up to his chest. There was a huge spark and Tony went flying backwards.**

"**What the hell happened!?"**

"_You have recharged your pacemaker to its full capa__city. You will need to recharge it in one months time. Suggest building a less primitive recharger."_

"**Yeah, thanks Jarvis."**

**LATER ON THAT EVENING**

**Tony was downstairs in his workshop and Pepper was upstairs watching her programe (that she never misses…ever) on an oversized TV. He had found out a lot more things about his pacemaker, such as, it's needed to be recharged and it is water proof; and is EMP resitant. He was building his recharger for the pacemaker and watching TV at the same time. He was watching something called superhero news.**

"**Hello and welcome to superhero news." The news reader was a man in his forties. "A new superhero has been spotted and he calls himself Spider-Man, only a few minutes ago he foiled a bank robbery and, get this, webbed up the robbers. According to the note he left with them he is called our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. In other reports the Hulk is still on the run in Utah, we'll update you as soon as we get more information on him. Time for our favourite superhero poll, at number one for the fifth week running it's still Captain America; at number two is Johnny Storm of The Fantastic Four and third is…" **

**Tony switched off the TV. "Nothing good is ever on."**

**The Lift doors opened and Pepper was standing there. "How's it coming along?"**

"**It's coming along very good."**

**She pulled up a chair next to him and hugged him.**

**He sighed. "I'm going to stop making wepons."**

**Pepper sat up. "What?"**

"**After what has happened and…I'm endangering people's live and I don't want to do that."**

"**But your whole compony is a weapons design company."**

"**Not any more."**

"**What are you going to make then?"**

"**Toasters? I don't know, something that doesn't endanger peoples lives."**

"**So you keep saying."**

"**Pepper can you arange a press meeting for tomorrow."**

"**I'll do it in the morning." She**** yawned. "Im going to bed now…and you're coming with me." **

**A/N: Good weren't it? Yeah ok I "borrowed" the Jarvis being a computer from the movie but I love that idea so much I couldn't leave it. Anyway please review the story, please, reviews are oxygen for me; so don't leave me without oxygen, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Stark Enterprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 3**

**Stark Enterprises **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen of our valued press, you've been called here as I am announcing that Stark Enterprise is no longer making weapons of any sort."**

**The press started to call out Tony's name asking why.**

"**Mr Stark why are you doing this?" A reporter called out.**

"**My eyes were opened in Afghanistan; I no longer want to make weapons that endanger human life."**

**Another reporter shouted out a question. "Does this mean you are retiring?"**

"**Yeah how old do I look to you?"**

"**What will you be making instead?"**

"**I don't know yet, but I've got a few ideas. But now I must go back to Stark Towers and…work. Thank you for your time."**

**Tony was escorted back to his car by his ****personal**** bodyguard and ****chauffeur Harold "Happy" Hogan. **

"**Well, that didn't go that bad." Tony said with a sigh of relief.**

**Happy handed Tony a few newspapers. "Looks like the press think you're a war hero Mr Stark."**

**Tony read out the headlines. "BATCHELOR BACK HOME, TONY STARK WAR HERO; MR STARK IS MR UNBEATABLE and finaly STARK RATED SEXIEST MAN ON PLANET."**

"**Looks like you've still got it sir." Happy said laughing.**

**BACK AT STARK TOWER **

**Tony was sitting in his office reading his emails, it was amazng how many people still sent you emails even though you're being held captive by a madman.**** Pepper walked in holding a pile of letters.**

"**Good luck reading these."**

**Tony sifted though the letters and saw one of them was hand writen which probablt meant it was going to be more interesting than all the others,. He opened the envelope and took out an invitation. **

"**Look's like I've been invited to a party."**

"**Whose party?" Pepper asked.**

"**The one and only Obadiah Stane, say's he's holding it in my honour; of my safe return."**

"**Last time I checked he hated your guts and wanted to take over Stark Enterprises." **

"**That's what I thought." Tony looked at Pepper and smiled. **

"**You're not seriously thinking of going are you!?"**

"**Why not? You ever known me to turn down a free party?" **

**Pepper put her hands on her hips. "It's not going to be free because you will be gambling."**

"**And winning as usual." **

**She pointed her finger at him like he was being a naughty child. "Tony you are not going to that party."**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT STANE'S PARTY.**

"**6000 on 33 black." Tony called out. **

**The Roulette wheel spun, almost impossible to dertemine where the tiny ball would land…almost.**

"**33 black." The dealer called out. "Mr Stark wins."**

**Tony turned to Rhodey and smiled. **

"**How do you do it Tony?" He asked in disbelief.**

**Tony walked over to ****the craps table, picked up the dice and threw them across the table. **

"**Either you got it or you don't."**

"**Snake eye's you lose." The dealer said.**

"**And ****it look's like you're losing your winning streak Stark." **

**Tony turned round to see Obadiah Stane standing there in a silvery grey suit. "It's good to see you back home safe and sound." **

"**It's good to be back."**

**Stane looked at Rhodey. "And you are his plus one?"**

"**Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, Sir."**

**Stane smiled maliciously. "Yes, you were the one who found Tony; well done. Did they give you another medal for that?"**

**Tony butted in. "I heard your company is failing."**

**By now a few people had turned round and were staring.**

"**Nothing but vicious rumours sent around by some punk kid. But the rumours about you ceasing to making weapons, true?"**

"**Yeah it's true, I had a press meeting about it this morning; it's old news now."**

"**Anyway…enjoy the rest of the evening Stark, and you as well Mr Rhodes." Stane walked away and greated some other guests. **

"**Asshole." Rhodey muttered.**

"**Pretty much." Tony agreed.**

"**Who spread the rumours about his company anyway?"**

**Tony turned round and smiled at Rhodey.**

**He laughed. "Oh you are kidding me." **

"**20,000 on red sixteen." Tony called out as he walked over to the roulette table again. **

"**Red sixteen. You win Mr Stark."**

"**Yeah, I still got it." He smiled.**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

**Tony and Rhodey were walking outside by Stane's swimming pool, talking. **

"**Why have you decided to stop making weapons Tony, and don't give me that bull story about you just wanting too."**

"**I was changed when i got caught, when we got ambushed; all of the soldiers died out there. Just because Raza wanted me and my weapons, everyone died…and because of THIS!" Tony opened his shirt to reaveil his pacemaker. **

**Rhodey stared at Tony's chest. "Everytime you do that I expect to see a big "S" there."**

**Tony laughed, buttoned up and staraightend his shirt out. **

"**What are you going to build instead, because from what I've heard you don't like living the low life."**

"**I don't know, I'll make something else."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Anything, TV's, Computers, MPS…"**

**Rhodey stopped walking. "MP3 you mean…or even MP4."**

**He shook his head. "No, I mean MPS; same as what MP stands for but the S for Stark. So they know my company created it."**

**Rhodey smiled in admi****ration. "Always one step ahead."**

**BACK AT TONY'S MANSION**

**Tony walked in through the front door to see Pepper standing there. **

"**What did I do now?"**

"**You went to the party." Her voice was very calm but ready to explode. **

"**Yeah and found out that Stane still doesn't like me, I think he would be happy if I had never been found."**

**She still stared at Tony. **

"**WHAT!?"**

"**Why the hell wasn't I your plus one?"**

"**Because you didn't want to go."**

"**I said you shouldn't go."**

**Tony sighed. "I just can't win."**

**Pepper sighed and walked over to him. "It's not that it's just…I don't want to lose you again."**

"**I know." They stood there and embraced each other.**

**Tony was sitting in his worshop tweeking his pacemaker recharger. **

"_Is everything ok sir?" _**Jarvis asked.**

"**Yeah it's fine…I just want to help people. For so long I've been making weapons; for…. whoever, good or bad, and people are dying because of it and it's pissing me off."**

"_If you feel so strong about making a difference why__ not become a hero."_

"**I'm not going to w****ear tights Jarvis."**

"_Who said you had to w__ear tights sir. Why not leather, kevlar or…"_

"…**Or Iron…" **


	4. Chapter 4: Mark II

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man of Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man of Marvel. **

**Chapter 4**

**Mark II**

"_Iron sir?" _**Jarvis questioned.**

"**Well not completely iron otherwise it would be too heavy but iron protects you."**

"_From what?"_

"**Anything, knives, bullets, missiles…" **

"_So you will coat yourself in iron?"_

"**No, not coat myself; but use it as armour…like when I escaped from Afghanistan."**

"_From what you told me the armour was extremely basic."_

"**Hey! Don't knock it…but yeah it was a bit basic."**

"_But now you have the technology to make it more sophisticated."_

"**Precisely, with my technology I can build the ultimate fighting machine…to do good of course."**

**Tony looked at his clock and the time read 01:18. **

"**I'll start in the morning."**

**THE NEXT DAY **

**Pepper and Tony sat at the breakfast table talking about what happened last night at Stane's party.**

"**Sound's like he hates you more then ever." Pepper said as she bit into her toast.**

"**I know, and he's not too keen on Rhodey either."**

"**But why host a party for you if he still hates you?"**

"**I don't know, makes him look like a good rival or something."**

**Pepper stood up as she had now finished her breakfast. "Worry about it later, it's time for work now."**

"**Yeah I'm almost ready, just got to do something first."**

**Tony ran to the lift and went down to his workshop, when he got there he pulled out a CD from his pocket and slipped it in to his computer.**

"_Good morning Mr. Stark."_

"**Hey Jarvis."**

"_May I ask what you are doing?"_

"**Yes, you can…I'm taking you to work."**

"_What do you require my assistance for at Stark Tower?"_

**AT STARK TOWER IN TONY'S SECOND WORKSHOP**

"**I need a full dimension scan."**

"_Yes sir, starting scan………..scan complete, details being loaded on to computer now."_

"**Cool…" Tony read the readings. "Good lord do I weigh that much?"**

"_This is a wild guess but you need me for the creation of your armour yes?"_

"**Yeah, pretty much." **

"_What is it you will be installing on your armour?" _

**Tony sat down on his chair and thought for a moment. **

"**Thrusters in my boots, I've got to be able to fly and a couple of missiles…also a..."**

"_Might I suggest drawing up a blue print?"_

"**Good idea Jarvis."**

**So, throughout the day Tony drew up his blueprints with the aid of Jarvis; the further the day went on the more complicated the suit was becoming. On the good side though it was starting to take shape and his goal was actually becoming more and more realistic. The suit now had thruster boots, repulser blasts and thrusters in the hands too, as well as missiles and a Uni beam which could shoot out of his chest. The time was now 19:06 and Tony had ordered a take away for dinner and told Pepper he was working late at the office. **

"**Ok here we go Jarvis, these are now the blueprints for the armour."**

"_Everything look's about right."_

"**Of course it does, I drew them up."**

"_My mistake sir, please forgive me."_

**Tony sat back in his chair and sighed. "The suit still needs a power source though, something for all this to run on." **

"_How about your pacemaker, it would be like the armour was operating from the energy given off by your heart." _

"**It can't support the suit and my heart."**

"_Then why not add another one in your suit?"_

"**What, so I have twice the power?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Ok…should be easy enough. But what I really want to work on are the thruster boots. Jarvis, have we got the components to build them?"**

"_Yes sir, Stark Enterprise has the components; also you are losing vast amounts of money and investors." _

"**Yeah I know, I'm starting to think that press meeting was a bad idea." Tony sighed and run his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to get what I need, I'll be back soon."**

"_Take your time Mr. Stark." _

**About an hour later he came back with boxes full of wires and bits of metal. He then sat down around his workbench and began to build his thruster boots and gloves. **

"_Have you thought of a name yet?"_

"**Name for what?" **

"_For you alter-ego, unless you want the whole world to know."_

"**I don't know yet, I mean I've had a few ideas…"**

"_Such as?"_

"**I don't know, Spare Parts Man."**

**Jarvis didn't reply.**

"**Or Cobalt Man…Iron Knight."**

"_Ever so terrifying, I'm sure the forces of evil will cower in fear from Spare Parts Man."_

"**Whatever."**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Tony was once again in his workshop at Stark Tower working on his thruster boots and gloves, he had also created an energy enhancer for his pacemaker; the boots and gloves where hooked up to it for that extra push. **

"**Ok here we go. Thrusters power up." Streams of fire shot out of his boots and gloves and he was hovering in the air.**

"**I'm flying…I'm flying Jarvis!" **

"_Actually you are hovering."_

"**Close enough." **

**Tony hovered around the room testing out the steering and the speed. **

"**Hmm…it seems to be veering to the left, but the speed is good and the stabilizers are fine too." He went to land but the right boot had burnt out and he went flying in to the wall with quite a thud. **

"**ARG!! The hell happened there!?" He ripped the boot off and saw that the thruster had burnt through the circuitry.**

"**Back to the drawing board." He muttered.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Tony was standing in his workshop at home now, as it was getting to risky at Stark Towers; anyone could walk in and find out what he was doing. So he had all of it moved to his house…with no questions asked. Instead of wearing boots and gloves he now had an iron suit on. It had no colour to it at all, only the stark grey colour of metal. **

"**Ok Jarvis here we go, test 45." **

"_And this time you shouldn't catch alight." _

"**Yeah, ha ha; that was so not funny when it happened."**

**Tony walked over into an open space and put his legs together and stood up straight.**

"…**And…GO!" **

**Streams of flames shot out of his boots and hands, he was now hovering.**

"**So far so good…now to power down…WOOOOOOO!!"**

**More fire shot out of his hands and boots and he went flying in to the air at a great speed, although before he actually got to any air he smashed through a couple of floors in his house first. **

"**I think I pushed the wrong button. Stop, stop…power down." He shouted.**

**The thrusters cut out and he was left free falling though the air, he was plummeting back down to the pavement.**

"**Oh crap, thrusters online, erm go go jets boots." Still nothing was happening. "Flame on…wait that's someone else." The ground was getting closer and closer by the second. "Come on FLY!!" There was a click and the flame returned. "Oh thank you god." **

**Tony adverted the pavement and was now flying in the air at great speeds. **

"**Oh this is so cool!" He shouted over the roar of the thrusters. He was ducking and diving, even weaving through the air, he almost looked like a pro. "I could so get used to traveling to work like this." **

"_Communications established…it seems you left the roof open when you left sir."_

"**Very funny Jarvis, how's the suit functioning?"**

"_Power source reads stable, pacemaker stable; thrusters stable."_

"**You have no idea how cool this suit is. I mean look at me I'm flying."**

"_Very good sir, have a gold star. I suggest returning home now so we can finish the suit."_

"**Not a chance I…wait, what do you mean finish it?"**

"_Before you left I was running a diagnostic scan and it seems that the suit can not power down."_

"**You're telling me this thing has no brakes!"**

"_Also your power supply seems to be to be losing power at an alarming rate."_

"**How fast is it?" Just as he had finished the sentence his thruster cut out and once again he was heading to the ground.**

"**Oh this is gonna hurt." **

**There was a heavy thump that was felt for quite a distance; Tony picked himself up from the crater he had made in the middle of the road. People got out of their cars and came out of their homes to see what it was. At one point Tony was sure someone said the words "Oh my god a metal alien".**

"_Are you still alive sir?"_

"…**No…" Tony muttered. **

"_You have about 2 hours left until your pacemaker closes down."_

"**Can I fly back home?"**

"_No, the thrusters have burnt out and there is not enough power to ignite them again."_

**Tony began to walk home in the suit of iron with everyone staring at him.**

"**Well this is just stupid."**

**A man in a suit was watching what had just happened, he run over to an ally and pulled out his mobile.**

"**This is Agent Robinson; a metal suit has been sighted. It didn't attack any civilians, but it looked like it fell out of the sky; suggest keeping an eye on him."**

**BACK AT STARK MANSION**

**Tony managed to loose the crowd that was following him including some photographers; it was amazing how fast they could get to the action. He walked in though his front door without thinking about if anyone was there.**

"_Sir…"_

"**Can it Jarvis."**

"_But I must insist…"_

"**No, you don't insist anything."**

"**Tony?" **

**He spun round to see Pepper standing there. **

"**You know you'd be surprised what you can by off e-bay nowadays."**


	5. Chapter 5: Iron Man!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 5**

**Iron Man!**

**Pepper walked up to the suit of armour. "Is that you inside Tony?"**

**He pulled of his helmet. "Yeah it's me." **

"**What is this?"**

"**It's a…look could we do this later because if I don't get this off I could die." **

"**What?"**

**Tony run over to the lift and stepped inside, it creaked and rocked from side to side then said. "Too much weight."**

"**Fine I'll take the stairs."**

**He ran down the stairs with Pepper following him.**

"**Jarvis we gotta get this off now, because I don't know how long I have left."**

"_About one minute."_

"**Ok just take off the chest plate then I can charge myself."**

**A big robotic hand can down from the ceiling and grabbed his chest plate; the sound of crunching filled the room. **

"**Hey careful, do you know how long this took to build?"**

"_Yes, I built it as well."_

**Finally the chest plate came off, Tony ran over to his pacemaker charger and plugged two wires in; it gave him a small electric shock.**

"**OW! Wrong way."**

**He switched the wires around and plugged them in again.**

"**There that wasn't so difficult."**

"**Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"**

**He sighed and lent back in his chair which was creaking under his weight so he decided to stand up.**

"**I've built this suit to save people."**

"**From who?"**

"**Me!"**

"**Tony you're not making sense."**

"**All of my weapons I've sold, half of them are to bad guys; or the highest bidder."**

"**So what are you going to do, take them back?"**

"**You're damn right I am! Jarvis can you sort out the weight of the suit?"**

"_Already working on it, anything else?"_

"**Yeah, what was the main problem this prototype?"**

"_Your pacemaker is too weak, more power is needed and the brakes, as you put it, didn't work."_

"**Ok, you sort out the brakes and I'll design a new pacemaker; but first I've got to do something."**

"**Where are you going Tony?" Pepper called after him. **

"**To work."**

"**But you've still got that…suit on."**

"…**Oh…"**

**AT STARK TOWER**

**Tony was looking what type of weapons he had sold and to whom, starting with the most recent.**

"**This is unbelievable; I didn't even check what I was selling. Who sold all these anyway?"**

**He looked at the signature that was on the invoice, it read. M. STARK.**

"**Mom?" He mumbled. **

**The weapons being sold were very powerful; usually these would go to the military, but they were going to something called A.I.M. Also, the weapons were being sold when Tony was being held hostage, a vast amount of them. Another company on the list was Roxxon. Tony printed off the invoices for the past month and then headed back to his mansion.**

**STARK MANSION**

"**What did you find?" Pepper asked.**

"**Oh not much, just that my Mom has been selling weapons to company's that I've never heard of." **

**He handed Pepper all of the invoices that he had printed.**

"**I never knew anything about these, all I knew about were the one's that were sold to the army and air force but this…something's not right here."**

"**Gee ya think; call Rhodey for me, I need to talk to him"**

**Tony run down the stairs to his workshop, he wasn't in the mood for standing around in a lift. **

"**Jarvis how are the upgrades coming along?"**

"_The armour should be finished in 6 hours. What colour scheme should it be?"_

"**I don't know, you choose. I'm going to build a new pacemaker, this one should be able to power the suit; and not need recharging. Oh and Jarvis, send me the power levels of the suit as well."**

"_Yes Sir."_

**Tony went over to the other side of the workshop and started to build his new pacemaker. **

"**Hey Jarvis I thought of a name, how about Iron Man? It's got a ring to it hasn't it?"**

"_Indeed sir." _

**There was a click that echoed throughout the whole room, the speakers were being turned on.**

"**What you playing Jarvis?" **

**Just then the song 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath came blaring out through the speakers.**

"**Oh, very good."**

"_Thank you sir."_

**Tony sang along to the lyrics of the song. "You gotta love this guitar solo." **

**The music started to get quieter then the lift doors opened and Pepper walked out.**

"**Why did you turn down my music?"**

"**Rhodey is on the phone for you."**

"**But it was getting to the best bit."**

"**I can't stand that song."**

"**It's one of my favorites."**

**Pepper scowled at Tony. "Don't test me Mr. Stark."**

"**Miss Potts…"**

**She shoved the wireless headset into Tony's ear."**

"**Ow!" He muttered. "Hey Rhodey…"**

"**What do you want Tony, were kinda busy here right now." **

"**Ok I'll try not to waste your valuable time."**

"**That's not what I meant."**

"**Do you know who A.I.M. is?"**

**Rhodey sighed "Why do you want to know?" **

"**Because a whole lot of my weapons went to them."**

**"What the hell have you done!? They're terrorists, A.I.M. stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics."**

**"I didn't sell them Rhodey, my Mom did; a huge amount were shipped when I was being held hostage." **

**"But that doesn't make sense." **

**"I need to know where they are, where are A.I.M. based?" **

**"They're worldwide, did it say a region next to the name?" **

**He looked at the invoice. "Yeah, region 5."**

**"…Ok, that's in Canada, I'll send you the coordinates. You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" **

**"Am I the type of person to do something stupid?"**

**"Don't make me answer that Tony." Rhodey hung up. **

**"Ok Jarvis, time to do something stupid."**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT **

**At last it was done, the Mark III armour, or Iron Man armour, was completed; as well as the new pacemaker that will never need recharging. Tony had just finished fitting it to himself and Jarvis was scanning it to make sure it was working ok…and it was. He walked over to the computer and opened the email sent by Rhodey. **

**"Hey I know these coordinates!"**

"_How is that sir?"_

**"I remember one of my shipments being ambushed there, kinda like I was; but I didn't care back then. Ok, time to put on the armour; and then I'm going to destroy my weapons."**

**A huge metal arm came down from the celling and put on the armour, piece by piece. You could hear the sound of bolts being tightend and metal clipping together. He looked at the colour scheme of the suit. It was hot rod red and gold.**

**"Very nice Jarvis, looks like you do have taste."**

"_Try not to fly through the celling again."_

**"Don't worry, I'm a pro at this now."**

"_If you say so."_

**"Thrusters online." Huge flames came out of his boots and hands, as he lent forward he started to fly down a long tunnel from his workshop leading outside. Tony was starting to pick up a lot more speed now as he headed higher into the sky.**

**LATER ON THAT DAY IN CANADA**

**He had made it to Canada with no problems whatsoever, the suit was functioning superbly; his pacemaker was still keeping him alive and Jarvis had altered the "brakes" to Tony's specification. **

**"Here we are Jarvis."**

"_This is the correct postion." _

**"Then how come I can't see anything?"**

**Just then a missle shot out of the ground from nowhere and zoomed passed Tony, just about missing him. **

**"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!?"**

"_The base seems to be covered with snow, suggest you scan for heat signatures."_

**"Ok, scanning now……Whoa this base is huge! Now, where are the weapons?"**

**Tony scanned the area in search for his missiles and various other arm sold to A.I.M., just then armed soldiers came running out of nowhere and started to fire at Tony. **

"_Enemies sighted."_

**"Yeah I noticed, thanks."**

**Tony flew around the base firing his repulser blasts at the A.I.M. soldiers, tanks were starting to appear out of nowhere. Helicopters hovered over head.**

"_Incoming call from Miss Potts."_

**"Great; patch her through…Hey Pepper, I'm kinda busy right now."**

**"Where are you Tony?" **

**"Erm…Canada." **

**"What are you doing in Canada?" She asked in a very calm voice. **

**"Oh you know the usual, flying around, making an impact on people; destroying weapons." **

**"Stane has called a press meeting with you." **

**Tony landed on top of a tank and bent the gun on it so it was aimed on the solider who was driving it. "Why has he called a press meeting?" **

**"Something about you stoping making weapons but they're still being sold." **

**"WHAT!? That's impossible the last sale was made about a month ago." **

**Pepper sighed. "Apparently not, and worst of all he has proof." **

**"You've gotta be kiding me!" **

**"What do I tell them Tony?" **

**"Tell them I'm to busy saving lives..." Another missile zoomed passed Tony, and the helicopters were opening fire on him. "Look I've gotta go now, think of something to say…something that makes me sound good…" **

**"But…Tony…" She stuttered. **

**"Bye, love you loads." He flew up towards a helicopter and grabbed on to the tail, he was slowly ripping it in half; the sound of screeching metal filled the air…despite the missiles exploading and the gun fire. **

**"Jarvis you still there?"**

"_Always sir."_

**"I need you to check Stark Enterprises files." **

"_What am I looking for?"_

**"If anymore weapons have been sold within the past month, give or take."**

"_Searching now."_

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

**Stane was waiting for Tony to show up at the press meeting and the press were getting restless. Pepper walked in and went up to Tony's microphone. **

**"My god Tony, you've changed since last time I saw you." Stane mocked. **

**She scowled at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm afraid Mr. Stark cannot be here today as he is extremely busy, but I'm sure he can fly by some other time." **

**The press mumbled and groaned. "Too busy selling weapons Miss Potts?" Stane asked. **

**"Stark Enterprise no longer makes weapons of anysort."**

**BACK IN CANADA**

**"This suit is the best weapon ever!" Tony cried out . "Weapons to do good of course." **

"_I've searched the files and found that weapons are still being sold to various organisations."_

**"Who the hell by!?" He shouted out.**

"_Maria Stark, your mother sir."_

**"What the hell has she got to do with all this!?"**


	6. Chapter 6: All in a Day's Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel.

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing ****Varifer and PadawanCassy, and thank you for still sticking to this story. Also a big thanks to everyone for reading my story, but now this is it; in this chapter Iron Man is actually going to face off with a classic villain. Can you guess which one? **

**Chapter 6**

**All in a Day's Work**

"_Some one is trying to hack the wave length on your suit."_

"**Patch them through Jarvis."**

"_Uplink established."_

**A man's voice could be heard; he had a strong Russian accent. "I don't know who you think you are but you are dead, do you hear me; dead!"**

"**I'm closing down A.I.M." Tony replied in a cool voice.**

"**Ha, you think you can take us down? I will let you live for a little longer only because you amuse me."**

"**Who are you?" **

"**I am ****Boris Bullski head of A.I.M. region 5."**

"**Well Boris, I've just found where you're hiding the weapons and I'm taking them out."**

"**What!?" He shouted "How is that possible!?"**

"**You'd be surprised what I can find in this suit."**

**Tony aimed his wrist at the base holding the weapons, five small rockets came shooting out and drilled themselves in to the base; but nothing happened.**

"**HA HA HA!! You are a funny person, but now you are d…" Boris was cut off by of the missiles, they blew up and rocked the whole base, it was almost like a chain reaction. Tony was hovering in the air looking at the once sturdy base, now demolished and covered in rubble. **

"**I warned you."**

**BACK IN NEW YORK AT STARK MANSION**

**Tony was having his armour taken off by the huge robotic arms, although it was proving to be a bit tricky. Pepper walked down the stairs and into his workshop.**

"**That looks fun." She muttered.**

"**How did the press meeting go?"**

"**Well I'll guess we'll see tomorrow in the papers, I said you were extremely busy…"**

"**Which I was…"**

"…**And then Stane said busy making weapons?" **

"…**and…"**

"**I told him the crap you said."**

**Tony frowned. "What crap?"**

"**About not making or selling weapons anymore. So how was your trip to Canada?"**

"**It was very good thank you, I put an end to A.I.M. region 5 and a Russian called Boris Bullski running it."**

"**So what are you going to do now?" Pepper asked.**

"**Go to a casino and show off how much money and skills I've got."**

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

**Obadiah Stane was looking at his sales figures. Somehow they were still lower than Tony's; even though he wasn't making weapons anymore. **

"**How the hell is this possible!?" Stane shouted out and punched his desk in frustration.**

**He took a deep breath then smiled to himself. **

"**I think it's time to arrange a meeting with Mr. Stark don't you?" Stane turned round and looked at a man with mechanical fists hooked up to a blacked out helmet and huge metal boots. **

"**Yes Mr. Stane, I will deal with him." **

**AT A CASINO IN NEW YORK**

"**You can't stop me, not when I'm on a roll." Tony boasted.**

**He was playing his favorite game, ****craps; the majority of the time he won at it. He didn't know why, he just did…luck was always on his side. At the moment he was up by 70,000 and he had only been playing for an hour. But no matter how much he flirted with women and gambled the only thing going through his head was what had happened earlier on today.**

**"_I've searched the files and found that weapons are still being sold to various organisations."_ "_Who the hell by!?" _"_Maria Stark, your mother sir."_**

**"Mr. Stark." Tony looked up. Everyone was staring at him like they'd never seen him before. "What, I got something on my face?" They all laughed at his joke then carried on talking amongst themselves and cheering him on. **

**"I bet five million dollars." **

**"I'm sorry sir but there is a three million limit." The dealer said. **

**By now, the manager had walked up to the table. He couldn't pass up the opportunity. **

**"Let Mr. Stark play the money, after all he is a lifetime member of this casino." **

**Tony paused for a while. "…Am i?" **

**"Yes, your father was a member so now it is passed on to you." **

**"And that's the only reason you're letting me bet this amount of money? Not the fact that if I lose you have five million dollars." **

**The manager went red a little. "Not at all sir." **

**People were staring to laugh at Tony proding fun at the manager. **

**"Why not make it ten million, or better yet I could buy this casino and fire you." **

**Tony walked off and out of the casino. He gave a ticket to a man who went to fetch his car from the garage. Anyone else might have thought Tony that what he had just done to be cruel and pointless, but it wasn't. He had recognised him when his father had brought him here as a child (you'd be surprised what money can do) Tony's father had bet a huge amount of money and by Tony's math he had bet it on the right number, but the manager had come out of his office and rigged it so his father would lose; Tony had seen the button being pressed under the dealers table. His dad almost lost the company due to that loss, but somehow he managed to build it back up again and got the money back. So now Tony had got his own back, and that was without an Iron Man suit.**

**BACK AT STARK MANSION**

**He was in his workshop playing around with his armour, trying to see if he could get the thrusters to go faster. Pepper had left a note saying she would be working at the office late tonight. **

**"Jarvis can you install a power rerouter into the suit's system." **

"_Yes sir, please hook up your core processor to my information matrix."_

**Tony lifted up the torso of the suit and rested it on a manacin and started to unscrew a few panels. "How long will it take?" He asked. **

"_One minute and thirty four seconds."_

**"Wow that's quick." **

"_I am one of the cleverest computers it the world."_**Jarvis boasted. **

**"Really? Who told you that." **

"_Google sir."_

**"Ok then…" Tony hooked Jarvis up to the suits processor and pressed the install button on the computer screen. **

"_One minute thirty four, one minute thirty three, one min…"_

**"Ok I don't need a running commentary thank you." Tony went back to his thrusters and disconneted them, which was surprisingly easy; he searched for some other thrusters that he had brought with him. He was sure that he could handle the speed and manouverability of them, after all he had got used to the suit now, he knew it's weak points (actually there wasn't that many); it's maximum amount of input power and output and various other important infomation. He picked up the new thruster. **

**"Hey Jarvis what's the top speed on this thruster." **

"_Transonic, Mach 1.2."_

**"Isn't 1.2 supersonic?" **

"_It's top speed is 1.2."_

**"And it's lowest being 0.8?" **

"_Yes sir…power rerouter complete."_

**"Cool, can't wait to try it out." **

"_The power rerouters are life support, weapons, shielding, and thrusters."_

**"Ok, sounds good to me." He walked up to the suit and hooked up the thrusters, these shouldn't burn out or burn a hole in the suit because there was enough power from his power core and Tony had sorted out the "burning through the suit problem". A ringing noise echoed throughout out the mansion, it was the phone. **

**"Who is it?" He asked Jarvis. **

"_It's Miss Potts"_

**"Ok…hey Pepper how's it going?" **

**"Tony! The office is being attacked by someone." He felt his heart skip a beat. **

**"Are you ok?" **

**"Yes I'm fine." **

**"What about the workers, are they still there?" **

**"They're ok; he says that he isn't going to hurt innocent people." **

**Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." **

**Pepper carried on. "But he say's he's going to kill you." **

**"Oh crap!" **

"_Shall I lock down Stark Tower sir?"** Jarvis surgested.** _

**"Pepper where are you now?" "I'm in your office with no way out." **

**"Damn, ok stay there and stay safe…I'm coming to get you." **

**"Ok, please hurry." **

**Tony hung up. "Jarvis don't lock anything down, I'm going down there." **

"_As Mr. Stark or Iron Man?"_

**"You're kidding right?"**

**AT STARK TOWER**

**Pepper sat in a corner in Tony's office hoping that this ordeal would soon be over. The sound of people screaming and objects banging and crashing were getting closer and closer, then there was a crash on the door. Gradually the door started to splinter under the force being applied, eventually the door came flying open and a man walked in. It was the same man Stane had talked to earlier. **

**"Miss Potts I presume?" He said in a very calm voice, it was weird though; it sounded like he had no accent to his voice at all. **

**"Y-yes." She stuttered in fear. **

**"I have come for your boss, where is he?" **

**"I d-don't know." **

**"I shall ask again…where is he?" **

**"Please don't hurt him." Tears where running down her face now. **

**The man sighed. "It will be quick and painless, he won't feel a thing, now where is he; and think very carefully what you say this time." **

**There was a low rumbling noise in the air and a red line came flying in through the window of Stark Tower and then flying back out again. The man turned round. **

**"What was that?" His voice still calm. **

**The red line came flying back in but a lot slower this time. **

**"Ok then, thrusters are a little too fast." **

**"Who are you?" **

**"I'm Iron Man." **

**The man chuckled. "What are you, Stark's bodyguard?" **

**Tony thought this would be a good time to cover up the fact he was there with an excuse. **

**"Yeah, something like that, what are you meant to be?" **

**"My name is Mark Scarlotti and I've been hired to kill Tony Stark, so if I have to kill you to get to him…fine by me." **

**Tony stood on the spot letting his suit sensors in his helmet analyses any weak points on this mans metal gloves and metal boots. Jarvis spoke to Tony though the comm in his helmet. **

"_His gloves and boots seem to be powered by his helmet."_

**"So if I destroy the helmet he's powerless." **

"_Correct sir."_

**"****You're going down Scarlotti." ****Tony threatened. **

**He jumped towards Mark thanks to a little boost from his thrusters, but Scarlotti aimed his fist at him and a electric whip like light shot out and wrapped itself around Tony's armour. It sent electric shocks up his body rendering him helpless, Scarlotti then sent him flying into a wall. Tony pulled himself out of the wall holding his neck. **

**"I think you just gave me whiplash." **

"_Suggest avoiding electrical…"_

**Tony cut Jarvis off. "Yeah I have noticed thanks." **

**Mark aimed his fists at Tony again ready to do the same thing. **

**"Not this time." He aimed his hand at Scarlotti and a ball of energy fired out of his repluser. He went flying into Tony's desk and hit his head on the wall which cracked due to the pressure of impact. **

**"Pepper are you ok? Pepper!?" **

**Tony searched the room with his scanners franticly. **

"_Scanners indicate Miss Potts has already left."_

**"Wow, speedy little…" **

**"Iron Man!!" Scarlotti shouted out. **

**"Clearly he doesn't like being hit on the head." The assassin ran over to Tony, his gloves were now surounded with a blue light; he swung for him and hit him in the face then in the stomach, Scarlotti went for the face again but Stark put his arm up and blocked it; then proformed an uppercut on him and elbowed him in the face. By now Mark was stumbling around and checking if his helmet was ok, Tony took his chance and grabbed him by the leg and spun him around and threw him through the wall and outside. **

**"Yikes, too much power." Tony run over to the window to tried to find him, but no one was there. He looked dead ahead to see Scarlotti hovering in the air and coming straight for him. **

**"Oh this is gonna hurt." Stark mumbled. **

**Mark grabbed hold of Tony before he could do anything and flew up through the ceiling then flew him back down into a wall then through a few floors of the building. Tony lay on the floor battered and beaten; the electrical whip had really screwed up the suit's systems. This was not how he had planned the rescue to happen. Time for his back up plan. **

**"Jarvis full power to weapons." He commanded. **

"_Power being redirected...completed."_

**Mark walked over to Tony and raised his fist. "Time to shut you down permanently, any last words?" **

**"Yeah, tell your boss Iron Man is coming." The circle in Tony's chest began to glow a bright white light and it was aimed straight for Scarlotti, a huge beam shot out of it and hit him square on and sent him flying out of the building and god only knows where. Tony was left lying on the floor catching his breath. **

**"That went quite well."**


End file.
